Design-based stereology has become the required method for insuring that cell number and volume estimates in brain (and other) tissue sections are unbiased. Expressed user need underlies this proposal to purchase an integrated confocal stereology system from MBF Bioscience that will provide accurate, unbiased counting and morphological identification of cells in complex tissue samples. In addition, the instrument will allow automatic acquisition of image stacks from multiple fields and tissue sections, freeing the researcher from tedious time on the microscope. The acquired images will be analyzed offline, freeing the instrument for use by greater numbers of users needing access to stereology. The instrument will be housed in an institutionally supported core facility, ensuring outstanding technical support. Five members of the Brain and Behavioral Illness Signature group at the University of New Mexico with research interests in brain injury resulting from ischemia, addictive behavior related to alcohol abuse, and neurodevelopmental disorders resulting from neonatal hydrocephalus, represent the major users. Three minor users studying cancer, genetic kidney disease and host-pathogen interactions round out the group. In total, $10.3 million in NIH funded research grants will benefit from the new quantitative capabilities. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: NIH funded investigators at the University of New Mexico request monies for a new microscope system that will allow automated and quantitative analysis of tissue samples. The system will enable researchers to speed discoveries related to brain injury from stroke, substance abuse and birth defects. Other uses will benefit studies on drug resistant bacterial infections, genetic kidney disease and cancer.